Near field communication (NFC) is a wireless technology based on radio frequency identification (RFID). NFC allows wireless connection between two devices in close proximity to each other to exchange data between the two devices. NFC also allows for a powered NFC device to generate an RF field to power a passive NFC target so that data stored in the passive NFC target can be read out. Passive NFC targets can have simple form factors, such as stickers, tags and cards. There are numerous uses for NFC devices. As an example, NFC tags can be used to provide information associated with posters to which the NFC tags are attached, such as webpage addresses.
Due to resource limitations in NFC devices, a single-ended antenna, which receives and outputs single-ended signals, may be used. For example, a GSM/UMTS antenna, which is usually single-ended, can be used in an NFC device. To support a single-ended antenna in an NFC device, a balanced-to-unbalanced transformer (BALUN) can be used. However, a BALUN typically requires costly components to be implemented on the substrate of an NFC device, which can increase the overall costs of material and the total substrate area for the NFC device.